Vanidad
by Sakura H. Kinomoto
Summary: One-shot. Cuando los amantes sufren, lo que los rige es la vanidad. ¿Podrán Sakura y Shaoran confesar su amor? O tal vez nunca sabrán de la devoción que se tienen


¡Hola! ¡Buen día! Espero que este día de los enamorados se lo hayan pasado excelente. En mi caso me la pase bien escribiendo esta pequeña historia. La tenía guardada en el baúl de los borradores y me dije que era buen idea sacarla de ahí. Curiosamente empezó muy diferente a lo que termino siendo. Quería compartir una experiencia personal y termino siendo nada personal. Sin contar que cuando la concebi eran personajes originales, pero siempre regresaba a este maravilloso par.

Como se podrán dar cuenta, esta inspirada en una canción que se llama "Vanity" de Yuki Kajiura. Muchas de las historias son inspiradas por su música. Pero se podrán dar cuenta que no tiene mucho que ver. con la letra, y que la misma ni siquiera esta presente en la historia. Aun así es una hermosa melodía que recomiendo ampliamente.

Pido una disculpa por todos los errores que pueda tener, esta editada muy rápido para tenerla a tiempo. Espero que les sirva para festejar este día.

_**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes aquí presentados no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Clamp. SI fueran mios obligaría que mi cita de San Valentín fuera Shaoran, Tomoyo me hiciera un guardaropa y Sakura no sufriera tanto.

Como saben, sus comentarios son bien apreciados y recibidos en las cajitas de abajo. Y tengan la seguridad de que serán leidos y contestados.

SIn más con este relato.

¡Nos leemos luego

* * *

**_"_****_Vanidad"_**

Los ojos esmeralda se Sakura, que generalmente miraban a 1.60 metros del suelo ahora estaban fijos en este. ¿Por qué? ¿por qué? ¿por qué?¿Por que tenia que ser tan ciega y tan tonta? ¿Por que no veía a nadie más? ¿Por qué nadie se colaba en su mente como él? No entendía porque nunca se había dado cuenta de lo que sentía.

Shaoran había sido su mejor amigo durante tanto tiempo y jamás se había dado cuenta de nada. Toda su relación se había ido al traste en solo unos momentos y ahora en su cabeza se repetía el momento exacto en el que se habían vuelto amigos.

Sin esa "casualidad" jamás se hubiera topado uno con el otro. Nunca habrían frecuentado los mismos lugares, o pensado de manera similar. Pero el destino los había hecho chocar… literalmente hablando.

Todo mundo sabía que Sakura era muy despistada y ella no se dedicaba a caminar, se dedicaba a bailar en las aceras. De un lado a otro como un pequeño pétalo de flor que cae del árbol más cercano, no se estaba quieto hasta que encontraba su equilibrio. O el suelo, lo que sucediera primero. Lo cual daba como consecuencia que siempre tuviera moretones y rasguños .

Así se encontraba, un día cualquiera de un remoto pasado, saltando de un lado a otro mientras que en el ese entonces desconocido Shaoran caminaba con paso lento sosteniendo un muy pesado libro entre sus brazos. Y el destino hizo "paf" cuando Sakura se tiro el libro encima.

Shaoran estaba muy preocupado pues pensaba que alguien había salido herido por él venir leyendo en la calle sin fijarse en camino. Y cuando se fijo que era una chica que seguía mirando el suelo y con el libro en sus manos. Por eso el asombro del chico fue grande cuando la chica le entrego el libro con una gran sonrisa diciendo:

—Disculpa, ¿Te gusta este libro?—Los ojos de la chica brillaban mientras Shaoran no hacía más que mirarla con cautela, aunque le había parecido graciosa esa pregunta. Así que le contesto en un tono ciertamente divertido:

— Si, de hecho es uno de mis favoritos— El seguía esperando a que la chica le reclamase o que la menos se quejara del horrible moretón que tenía no que lo mirara con una expectación tan grande.

—¡Kya!¡Eso es genial!—Dijo tomando sus dos manos y mirándolo con unos grandes y algo perturbadores ojos esmeraldas. El chico se ruborizo pero no podía dejar de mirarla. Así que solo logro soplar algo como:

—¿Por qué?—Llevaba 1 caída y a lo mucho hablando 2 minutos hablando con esa chica, pero Shaoran encontraba interesantes y divertidas sus reacciones.

—¡Es que siempre había buscado a alguien que le gustara! Es de lo más raro…—La chica parecía feliz y contagiaba esa energía a cualquiera que la viera. Y Shaoran sabía que no era tan raro encontrar a un fan de dichoso libro, pero no pudo contenerse en enfrascarse en un debate en donde Shaoran (que había hecho a un lado todas sus reservas habituales) intento hacerla entrar en razón con su punto de vista sobre los personajes. Creyó que sería fácil convencer a alguien que a alguien que se caía constantemente (por lo que pudo notar en los diversos raspones y moretones) de que tenía la razón, con lo que no contaba era con que Sakura fuera tan enérgica y llena de vida.

Si Sakura hubiera sabido que por pelear con él iba a ganar sentimientos tan profundos para su corazón y que terminarían por devastarla jamás hubiera discutido con él. Ese fue el comienzo del desastre en el que se encontraban su relación con la persona más importante para ella.

Poco a poco Sakura fue conociendo a Shaoran. Él era alguien serio, reservado, pero de buen carácter y tenía la costumbre de ser tan franco que a veces Sakura no lograba entenderle. Ella era muy diferente a él, alegre, dulce e ingenua, llena de energía e inocente. Eran como el agua y el aceite, pero como en los mejores aderezos, lograban ser el complemento perfecto.

El único defecto de ambos era su orgullo. Siempre solían culparse el uno al otro y nunca cedían a quien tenía la razón. Y fue así que los años pasaron. A pesar de gritarse (y para los que no los conocieran) llevarse mal y odiarse siempre estaban juntos. Allá en donde Sakura estuviera en problemas Shaoran iba, allá en donde Shaoran estuviera triste Sakura acudía a sacudir su estado de animo .Una era la alegría y el otro era el temple.

Fue así que los rumores se desataron. Al principio como un pequeño susurro resonando en la distancia lejana, luego como un zumbido enérgico, como una interferencia en lo que estaba correcto. Y los rumores trajeron problemas. "Se nota que Sakura solo se aprovecha de él, ella en realidad no ha de ser lo que aparenta" "No deberían estar juntos" "Shaoran solo la quiere como su mascota ¿Por qué Sakura no se da cuenta?" "Si Sakura fuera mi novia…" "Si tan solo Li me diera la oportunidad yo le mostraría lo que es una chica de verdad" y muchos más como esos. Y aun así los dos los ignoraban. Aunque si tan solo hubieran oído la verdad que rondaba detrás de toda esa energía negativa.

Un día, como cualquier otro Shaoran acababa de dejar a Sakura en su casa, después de un día de arduo trabajo del último año de preparatoria cuando se encontró con su amigo Eriol en la calle. Eriol, era un chico de gafas de su misma edad y una propensión a tomarle el pelo a todos.

—¡Hola Shaoran! ¿Cómo estás? Hace mucho que no te veía…— Le dijo mientras estrechaba su mano. Los dos habían estudiado juntos una temporada en el extranjero y al parecer Eriol regresaba a la ciudad natal después de una larga ausencia. Y Shaoran por alguna razón no lo había notado, puesto que usaban el uniforme de la misma escuela. Pero sonrió y dijo:

—Bien, ¿y tú? ¿Qué te has hecho?—Mientras le daba la mano y se acercaba.

—Pues nada, de regreso de la escuela…— Respondió sin ánimo, aunque con una sonrisa en el rostro. Así era siempre Eriol, todo un enigma— Oye, ¿La chica a la que acabas de dejar es tu novia? –Inquirió socarronamente Eriol. Shaoran sabía que le gustaban demasiado las mujeres por lo que su pregunta le irrito, así que con cierta brusquedad contestó y no sin antes poner los ojos en blanco:

—No, es Sakura, mi mejor amiga desde que éramos chicos. ¿Por?— De alguna manera a Shaoran no le había gustado nada la pregunta de Eriol. Si bien era cierto que él y Sakura solo eran amigos, los nervios se le alteraban cada vez que algún chico le sugería ¿Me la presentas?.Sakura era su amiga, no un pedazo de carne y prefería mantenerla a raya de los tipos que podrían resultar, lo que denominaba "una experiencia desagradable". Quizás algo de su molestia se reflejaba en sus ojos porque su amigo le espetó:

—Uy, pues si no te conociera diría que te gusta y mucho. Yo solo quería saber su nombre—Y con gesto pensativo que estaba a punto de hacer estallar los nervios de Shaoran culmino con un –Sakura… es un lindo nombre para una linda chica.—Su actitud estaba colmando la paciencia de Shaoran, pero también confirmaba que Eriol sería una "mala experiencia" para Sakura, así que decidió seguir con su acostumbrado discurso, ese que utilizaba cuando alguien sugería que el y Sakura eran más que amigos.

—No, no me gusta, simplemente es mi mejor amiga y no quiero que le pase nada—Agregó en tono gélido. Aunque siempre le había caído bien Eriol, no pudo evitar que un nudo de ira se formara en la boca de su estómago. Y su amistad hubiera quedado casi intacta si no fue porque El chico de las gafas le replico con todo desparpajo:

—Nah, estas mintiendo. Tú casi nunca te preocupas por ese tipo de cosas y por esa chica casi me matas. Aunque tal vez no te has dado cuenta de que este enamorado de ella— Cuando termino de hablar su sonrisa era casi tan burlona como el legendario "gato Cheshire". Pero el rostro de Shaoran había palidecido mucho. ¿Quién se creía este tipo para sugerir ese tipo de ridiculeces? No cabía duda de que era otro tipo que mandaría al infierno por que se querían aprovechar de su ¿amiga? Cuando lo pensó se dio cuenta del tamaño gesto protector. ¿Y si Eriol estaba en lo cierto? Empezó a subir el pánico por todo su cuerpo. El no podía querer a Sakura de esa manera, no podía rebajarse no…

—¿Sabes qué Eriol? Me da igual, si quieres salir con ella te la presento. Yo no siento nada por esa niña…—Lo dijo sin pensarlo y al instante se arrepintió cuando vio que Sakura estaba en la puerta de su casa sosteniendo su libro que no se había percatado había olvidado en la mochila de la chica.

Con los ojos aguados y una entereza formidable, Sakura se acercó a ambos.

—Hola. Mi nombre es Sakura Kinmoto, mucho gusto. –Y se presento con Eriol para deleite del de las gafas. Su voz era hielo puro y Shaoran creía por la expresión de la chica que los había oído. Pero ella entendía porque lo había dicho ¿verdad? Era todo la misma rutina ¿verdad? A Shaoran se le pasó por la mente que tal vez, solo tal vez, por una ocasión había hecho algo que había herido a su amiga.

—Mi nombre es Eriol Hiragizawa, _enchanté mademosielle Kinomoto_ –Y le planto un sonoro beso en el dorso de su mano lo que hizo que Sakura se sonrojara. –Voy a la misma escuela que ustedes, así que nos veremos pronto. De hecho… ¿No te gustaría ir a uno de mis recitales? Es este fin de semana y me sentiría sumamente honrado de que tan bella flor* me acompañara.

Shaoran estaba callado, sin saber qué hacer. Sakura le hizo un gesto despectivo con la mirada y con la voz más dulce que encontró contestó:

—El placer sería mío joven Hiragizawa— Mientras Sakura miraba a Eriol pudo distinguir en los ojos de la chica un brillo peligroso. Era la primera vez que parecía enfadada por algo.

—Llámame Eriol— Le dijo con galanura mientras aun sujetaba su mano. Sakura se puso inmediatamente roja ante las maneras del chico. Pero no titubeó cuando contesto en algo que parecía un susurro seductor.

—Eriol… — A Shaoran se le puso la piel de gallina. Eso había sonado muy sexy. Pero ¿Por qué?— ¿Te parece intercambiar números? ¿Era su imaginación o su amiga de toda la infancia coqueteaba con un desconocido? ¿Desde cuándo Sakura coqueteaba? Desde cuando…No… no era lo que él pensaba. No, definitivamente no era eso.

—¡Estupendo! De todas maneras Shaoran te puede ayudar a encontrarme, estoy viviendo donde antes— Le dijo Eriol haciendo que los dos se fijaran en él. Shaoran estaba molesto. No, eso era poco. ¿Qué, ahora también era el criado de Hiragizawa? Y le heló la sangre que Sakura apenas había reparado en él. Mal, todo estaba mal.

—¡Cierto! Olvidaste tu libro Shaoran… — El chico pudo notar que casi le aventó el libro y que el "Shaoran" estaba cargado de ira contenida. Fue ahí que entendió que la había oído

—Ah, cierto., Si gustas también puedes ir al recital…. — Le dijo Eriol con condescendencia. Como si un Li fuera un plato de segunda mesa. Iba a responder cuando Sakura se le adelanto y con una inusual ira replicó:

—¿Él a un recital, Eriol? Lo dudo mucho… No creo que vaya. Odia todas esas cosas. No sabes la cantidad de veces que le he pedido ir…—La chica seguía en tono de confidente y Eriol entendió el juego rápidamente. Sin saberlo, Sakura le estaba proporcionando armas para fastidiar al infastidiable Li. Se iba a divertir muchísimo.

—¿Así que tu y Li salen muy seguido? – Pico Eriol. Shaoran no le hacía caso a nadie, no salía con nadie y ahora parecía muerto de celos porque su "mejor amiga" hablaba con un galán en potencia.

—Pues… si, podría decirse. Aun así muero por estar ahí—Sakura seguía haciendo ademanes poco propios de ella. Se los estaba copiando a su amiga Tomoyo, porque no sabía qué hacer. A pesar de que la heredera Daidouji le había asegurado que Li estaba enamorado de ella ahora solo pensaba en lo equivocada que estaba. Había recibido el golpe de manera dura, pero eso solo significaba que tenía que superar de una vez por todos esos sentimientos. Esos que estaba sospechando tenía y que con la confirmación de lo que sentía se había derrumbado la esperanza de que llegara a buen puerto ese amor. Ella no iba a dejar que un amor no correspondido le quitara su buen ánimo. Todo iba a estar bien. O lo mejor que se pudiera en estos casos.

—Voy a ir –Los dos chicos alzaron las cejas en un gesto de incredulidad muy idéntico cuando oyeron la contestación espetada con furia.

—¿Y me vas a apoyar? – Corto Eriol ignorando completamente al chico de los ojos ámbar. Shaoran estaba celoso, la chica estaba celosa y no podía creer que los dos no se dieran cuenta de que eran ese tipo de parejas tan parecidas que ninguno de los interesados lo sabía lo que el otro sentía.

—No creo ser buena, pero lo intentaré— Sakura hizo un ademán de porra muy gracioso para dar entender el punto. A Hiragizawa le caía bien. Como parte de su familia. Algo así como una hermana. Entendió que Sakura no era su tipo de chica desde el momento que vio el dolor en sus ojos a las palabras de Li. Pero apreciaba la manera positiva en que llevaba las cosas.

—Entonces nos vemos Eriol –Reafirmo Shaoran para darles a entender que no estaban solos.

—Adiós pequeña Sakura –La sonrisa embobada de Hiragizawa parecía real. Y eso molesto más a Shaoran, —Adios Li— Le dijo con un brillo de diversión en sus ojos. A Eriol no le paso desapercibido el brillo mortal en los ojos de ámbar del chico.

En cuanto se fue, Shaoran quiso arreglar el malentendido con Sakura, pero al girarse en dirección a casa de la chica, vio que esta había desaparecido en el interior.

Pasó el resto de la semana intentando hablar con ella, pero parecía que estaba pegada a Daidouji. Tomoyo no paraba de darle consejos en lo que era su "primera cita" y el tenía que oír todo porque se sentaba junto detrás de ambas. Pero cuando él quería opinar solo se ganaba odio que irradiaban los ojos esmeraldas y la réplica fría en Daidouji.

Harto de la situación intento hablar con Tomoyo, aprovechando que en un receso Sakura había decidió ir a buscar a Eriol

—Daidouji— Le dijo Shaoran. Pensó que Tomoyo estaba molesta con él, pero cuando lo vio solo suspiro —¿Podemos hablar?— Le dijo pendiente de la reacción. La única manera de llegar a Sakura parecía ser llegar a Tomoyo. Como el dragón que espera en la torre de la princesa. No, ese era Touya el hermano se Sakura. Tal vez como la malvada hechicera, si eso era más propio de gente como Daidouji o Hiragizawa.

—Pensé que nunca preguntarías Li – Le respondió Tomoyo. Ella estaba al tanto de toda la situación y por eso esperaba el momento en que los dos entendieran que eran el uno para el otro.

—¿Sabes porque Sakura está enojada?— Shaoran estaba realmente preocupado. Sabía que había herido a Sakura pero en su cabeza operaba de manera diferente todo.

—Se la razón exacta— Shaoran sonrió –Pero no te la puedo decir –Para después indignarse a esa contestación – Yo te apoyo Li, sabes que si pero…— Tomoyo no sabía como ayudarles. Había intentado muchas cosas pero Li no dejaba de ver a Sakura como su hermana. A pesar de lo que sentían y a ella no le gustaba nada. Sakura era una de las personas más importantes en su vida y no podía permitirse que algo como un malentendido le rompiera el corazón.

—¿Pero…?— A Shaoran le estaban sudando las manos. Ese era el momento que siempre había temido.

—¿Por qué no le has dicho a Sakura lo que sientes por ella? – le pregunto en un muy directo susurro Tomoyo. El chico se ruborizo de inmediato. No era el rumbo que esperaba que tomara esa conversación

—Yo… —Tomoyo levanto las cejas —¿No te puedo engañar verdad?— Shaoran asumió su derrota. Años ocultando las cosas para que la perspicacia de una chica lo derrotara.

—Eres demasiado transparente – Espetó con una sonrisa Daidouji. Esa era la única manera de arreglar las cosas.

—Es complicado… No puedo… — Le explico el chico. Nunca encontraba el momento para que ella supiera de sus sentimientos. Y creía que la perdería si se le ocurría decir algo. Además ¿qué tal si ella no le correspondía? Perdería a la única amiga que siempre había tenido.

—Pero si no lo haces Sakura podría irse con alguien más— Shaoran tuvo por primera vez miedo en su vida. Era algo real, perderla. Pero no podía simplemente imponerle su presencia o sus senitmientos— No entiende lo que significas para ella –Prosiguió Tomoyo —Yo que tu no daba por sentado que ella siempre va a estar para ti. Lo siento, de verdad— Se excuso para ver que la chica de la que hablaban estaba entrando y que tenía que terminar la conversación. Además ya le había ayudado todo lo que había podido.

—Shaoran…— Cuando oyó la voz de Sakura, el corazón de Shaoran dio un vuelco. ¡Al fin le había hablado! –Hable con Eriol, me dijo que su recital es el domingo a las 3 en el edificio de música del grupo Hanamori*. Nos vemos ahí – Y con ese gesto se sentó para ni siquiera mirarlo.

Los días que siguieron fueron todos iguales, Sakura lo ignoraba y el solo quería explicarle. Pero no podía, cada que en su cabeza intentaba decirle lo que sentía había un escenario peor. La ultima vez pensó que lo olvidaría o algo así.

El día del recital Shaoran estaba muy irritado. Nunca había hecho mal tercio y ahora sentía que sobraba . En su interior sabía que eran celos pero decidió reprimir aquel sentimiento. Había prometido que nunca haría sufrir a Sakura pero le costaba trabajo imaginar que se fuera con el idiota de Hiragizawa. Y estaba ahí, en un edificio esperando a que el momento ocurriera. Debía de ser un masoquista.

Habían llegado los dos casi al mismo tiempo y mientras ella veía embelesada el imponente edificio, Shaoran la veía embelesado. No había cosa más hermosa que Sakura en su corazón.

—¡Mira Shaoran! Aquí hay una placa que tiene el apellido de soltera de mamá— Comento Sakura. Aparentemente tanta diverisón había cesado sus hostilidades con el chico. Ahora se encontraba viendo la placa de construcción del edificio. En ella se podía leer "El conservatorio Nacional de Música agradece al grupo Amamiya por las facilidades otorgadas en la construcción de este recinto"

—¿Tu madre era Nadeshiko Amamiya?— Dijo Eriol al acercarse a ellos después de localizarlos. Por supuesto que tenía buen oído y después de un breve saludo que puso la cara de todos roja (por vergüenza, coraje y diversión) estaba interesado en esa pregunta.

—Si…¿Por qué? – A Sakura le parecía raro que alguien conociera a su madre. Pero ella había trabajado de modelo algún tiempo asi que pensó que era uno de los antiguos admiradores de su madre y no le dio importancia.

—¿Sabes quienes son los Amamiya? – Le preguntó desconcertado Erio. No podía creer lo que estaba intuyendo.

—Pues no se mucho de la familia de mamá… — Se sincero Sakura. Su madre y su padre habían vivido un tórrido romance que no tenía mucha aceptación por la familia de Nadeshiko, por lo que nunca había querido inmiscuirse en el asunto.

—Bien pues como te lo explico…— Eriol estaba más que impactado. Ahí, frente a él probablemente se encontraba una persona multimillonaria. O bien, fingiendo inocencia o totalmente ajena a ese hecho.

— Asia tiene varios conglomerados importantes, los Li, los Hiragizawa, inclusive los Daidouji(que son los dueños de Piffle Group). Sin embargo, el edificio de gobierno y la torre de Tokio están construidos en buena parte por el capital del corporativo Clamp.

—¿Corporativo Clamp? ¿Son los del Campus?— Sakura había odio hablar de aquella escuela de elite todo en uno. Pero su padre jamás habría podido enlistarla entre sus alumnos. Era demasiado para su sueldo de profesor. Era un exceso simplemente.

—Ese mismo— Eriol había estado pensando en enlistarse al Campus Clamp*

—¿Qué tiene que ver los Amamiya? – Sakura no entendía nada. Ella vivía tranquila con su padre y su hermano y no tenía nada que ver con lo que decía Eriol.

—Es la división de arquitectura del corporativo – Respondió Shaoran secamente. Había olvidado que Eriol era un peligro en ese aspecto.

—Me estás diciendo… — Empezó Sakura. No podían ser los mismos ¿verdad? De seguro era un apellido común y no serían los únicos Amamiya en el distrito.

—Que tu abuelo construyo este edificio en honor de tu madre— Comento Eriol cruzando los brazos.

—¿El abuelo es rico?— Sakura no podía creerlo. Su abuelo era amable y dulce pero no parecía muy rico. Siempre que lo había visto le había parecido que trataba con una persona normal. Alguien que la quería muchísimo.

—¿En serio no lo sabes? – Eriol estaba más que asombrado

—Bueno, reconozco que su casa tiene cierto lujo y…— Sakura intentaba recordar lo que sabía de la familia de su madre. Y se dio cuenta de que era muy poco.

—¿Qué casa? – Quiso saber Eriol. Por lo que el recordaba el Grupo Amamiya tenía propiedades lujosas en todo el mundo.

—La que visité en Tomoeda… —Sakura no sbaía de donde había salido tantas cosas.

—¿Piensas que es su única casa?— Eriol hecho a reír a mandíbula batiente. Sakura estaba en shock.

—Shaoran, tú lo conociste. ¡El abuelo!— En alguna ocasión Shaoran le había acompañado a pasar una tarde con su abuelo. Habían platicado y se llevaban de maravilla. Pero para ella había resultado una relación de lo más normal.

—Sakura, yo pensé que estabas consciente de la situación – Respondió apenado el chico. Hace algún tiempo había tenido que dejarle claras sus intenciones al abuelo de Sakura, que lo recibió con los brazos abiertos al pertenecer a su círculo. Por eso no indago más en el asunto.

—¿Me estas tratando de decir que mi hermano ha trabajado hasta en triple turno cuando el abuelo es dueño de todo esto? – Dijo Sakura gesticulando con la mano para abarcar todo el imponente edificio.

—No tu abuelo… tu madre – Rio Eriol. Vaya, si los tabloides se enteraran. Pero no les iba a dar el gusto de quitarle la diversión.

—Pero mi madre murió –Espeto Sakura. Cada que decían algo las cosas se ponían cada vez más extrañas.

—No creo que tengas que preocupar probablemente alguien recupero la propiedad – Le aseguro Shaoran –Será mejor que nos marchemos e ingresemos a la sala—Menciono muy incomodo — ¿No querías un refresco? – Le preguntó a Sakura.

—¡Es cierto! Me adelantare – Le dijo sonriendo. Y fue a comprarse la bebida.

—Li… — Le advirtió Eriol. Se había dado cuenta del desvió de sus intenciones.

—Su padre me pidió guardar el secreto pero… —Le comentó Shaoran. Era imposible engañar a Eriol, Había sido educado en el extranjero en el mejor colegio privado de Inglaterra y sabía demasiado de la alta sociedad como para que se le escapara algo.

—¿Me estás diciendo que es heredera del grupo Amamiya y no lo sabe? – Eriol entendía porque nunca se sabía nada de los Amamiya.

—Es una historia complicada –Le aseguro Shaoran recordando cuando el padre de Sakura se vio obligado a contarle los detalles.

—Pero, ¿Qué pasará cuando se dé cuenta de la tradición de los matrimonios arreglados y eso? – Las mejillas de Shaoran se colorearon en señal de vergüenza y Eriol se sorprendió —No me digas que…— Eso solo podía significar que Shaoran sabía todo lo que se tenia que saber.

—Mi madre se lo propuso a su abuelo – Contestó con simpleza. Aun recordaba ese momento en el que su mamá le había dicho de su llamada. Poco sabía él que su madre había actuado con la mejor de las intenciones para ver la felicidad de su hijo cristalizada.

—¿Cuándo? – Quisó saber Hiragizawa. Por lo que recordaba, los matrimonios arreglados casi siempre se concretaban cuando una de las partes llegaba a la mayoría de edad o terminaba los estudios. Y eso era muy poco tiempo como para que Sakura no estuviera enterada de la posición en la que se encontraba,

—Nunca – Respondió cabizbajo Li. Él simplemente se había negado a casarse al decir que no sentía nada por Sakura, pero en realidad deseaba que ella fuera feliz sin estar atada a un tonto compromiso obligado.

—¿Cómo? – Eriol no entendía cómo es que si tenía la respuesta se había negado a dársela a Sakura. Lo quisiera o no ella podría ser suya. No entendía esa respuesta.

—El abuelo de Sakura no quiso. Quiere que ella se case por amor— Respondió incomodo Shaoran. El mismo abuelo le había advertido que cuidara de su nieta, por alguna razón daba por hecho que ella le quería, pero Shaoran no estaba muy seguro de ello.

—Así que si se enamora de alguien más— Eriol entendía todo ahora. Las reservas de Shaoran y la frialdad de Sakura. Y sintió un poco de remordimiento por querer sepáralos. Era obvio que ellos dos eran almas gemelas.

—La perderé para siempre… — Susurro tristemente Shaoran. Sakura lo era todo para él, y prefería conservarla un poco más. Era demasiado egoísta.

—¡Oh por Dios! –Eriol estaba impresionado. Eso si era una confesión en muchos sentidos.

—¿Qué? – Shaoran le respondió fastidiado. Solo le faltaba que Eriol se burlara como cereza de su pastel.

—¡Ya entendí porque no le has dicho nada! – La iluminación le había dado un nuevo propósito a Eriol.

—¿De qué hablas? – Ahora si Shaoran estaba más que confundido.

—Tú no estás enamorado de Sakura, ¡tú la amas en verdad!— Eriol sonrió con esa confesión y los colores de Shaoran parecieron un semáforo de rojo a blanco. Pero no pudo negar esa afirmación. Amaba a Sakura como a nada en el mundo. Y prefería que estuviera a su lado como amiga que perderla por intentar que fuera su novia.

—Callate por una buena vez Eriol – le espetó. Tenía miedo que, como en la ocasión anterior Sakura os oyera y las cosas se complicaran.

—¿Es cierto? – Eriol tenía la boca abierta.

—Yo no quiero imponerme a ella – Le respondió secamente, Ya era demasiado para estar hablando de sus sentimientos. Y más con otro chico, eso era un poco extraño a su parecer. Bueno, así de extraño era Eriol. Cuando se alejaron era la parte que más echaba de menos.

—¿Pero si ella estuviera enamorada de ti? – La mente de Hiragizawa iba a mil. Oh, le haría un favor a Li que se pagaría de por vida. Se vería obligado a convertirse en su esclavo.

—Yo… ¿sabes qué? Dile lo que quieras estoy cansado… — Shaoran ya estaba harto de la situación y comenzó a darse la vuelta para alcanzar a Sakura.

—No le diré nada – Eriol hizo el gesto de cerrarse los labios con un cierre invisible.

—Buenas tardes – La femenina figura de la mejor amiga de Sakura, Tomoyo Daidouji se había materializado en el recinto. Pero Shaoran que estaba muy ocupado pensando había recibido un buen susto. Esmpas, no recordaba que ella estuviera invitada la recital.

—¿Daidouji?— Pregunto como para asegurarse de que no era uno de esos espíritus encargados de burlarse de los hombres.

—¿Tomoyo Daidouji? De… — Quiso saber Eriol. Vaya, eso si que era interesante, y más que la chica le había cortado la frase ara terminar su propia presentación.

—Piffle princess, mucho gusto. ¿Con quién tengo el placer? – Al momento de extender la mano Eriol supo la clase de mujer que era Daidouji. Amable, pero sumamente astuta.

—Eriol Hiragizawa – Ni siquiera intento replicar los gestos galantes que había hecho con Sakura, esa mujer le había cautivado en el acto.

—Oh, vaya. Que interesante – Y ahora Tomoyo sonreía, Eriol sonreía y Shaoran sentía escalofríos recorrer su cuerpo.

—¿Verdad? –Oh, si que habían encontrado a sus semejantes. —¿Y Sakura? – Pregunto la chica buscándola con la mirada, como si alguno la hubiera escondido en el bolsillo.

—Fue por un refresco – Contesto asombrado Eriol. Parecía más posesiva que el mismo Shaoran. Oh, tal vez si eran muy buenas amigas después de todo.

—¿Y no la acompaño joven Li? – Le preguntó con un brillo peligroso Tomoyo.

—Yo… Iré por ella— Contesto Shaoran saliendo apresurado. La ira de Daidouji era legendaria, porque era un ira fría, contenida y sumamente mortal.

—Eres amiga de Sakura— Indago Eriol. Se notaba un vínculo especial y al instante supo quien iba a resulta ser su aliada en el plan que tenia. Necesitaba y quería que Shaoran le debiera un favor eterno.

—Si – Contesto sonriendo. Si, era la aliada perfecta.

—¿Sabes la situación? – Le inquirió Hiragizawa de una vez por todas. Si querían tener éxito necesitaban no tener máscaras.

—¿Cual de todas? – Jugo el papel de inocente. No era una chica que se fiara de las demás personas. Era lista.

—Al hecho de que ese par… — Le quiso dar a entender Eriol. No podía creer que fuera el único que se diera cuneta y si ella convivía mas con los dos lo más seguro era que entendiera la situación.

—¿Se ama? Lo sé. Pero Sakura cree que Shaoran no siente nada por ella. Y se ha rendido – Suspiro en tono soñador la chica. Le daba confianza Hiragizawa, parecía entender lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

—¿Tan rápido?— Vaya, y él que pensaba que le pesimista era Shaoran.

—Ella no sabe mucho de la familia de su madre. Pero quiere vivir una vida tranquila. Y cree que Li será malo con ella— En cuanto vio que se acercaban, apresuraron un plan en susurros y lo firmaron con un apretón de manos. Al llegar Sakura y Shaoran a donde estaban ellos, dejaron de hablar y Eriol se despidió:

—Será mejor que me marche, tomen asiento y los veo en un rato – Y fue corriendo a la parte de atrás donde se encontraban los músicos. Los chicos fueron a buscar sus butacas y a tomar asiento.

El concierto se desarrollo con calma, hasta el momento en el que le toco realizar us interpretación a rIOL

"Para continuar nuestro programa, el joven Eriol Hiragizawa interpretara una melodía a piano titulada "Vanity". Se escucho en los altavoces y se vieron las gafas del chico acomodarse enfrente la partitura de un piano de cola.

Mientras las notas fluían, Sakura y Shaoran recordaron al unísono la canción. Y los dos pensaron en secreto que esa era _"su"_ canción.

—¡Fue un hermoso recital!— Dijo Sakura. Ella nunca había asistido a ninguno. Pero no sabía que Shaoran los evitaba por la costumbre de su prima de ir a todos los que podía.

—Si, de hecho Eriol y yo vamos a tener una cita para celebrar – Declaro Tomoyo tranquilamente. Sakura y Shaoran se detuvieron impresionados. Pero Tomoyo no se dejo intimidar y menciono –Gracias por invitarme Sakura. Joven Li, ¿Podrías llevar a Sakura a su casa? Prometí ir con ella pero no se podrá– Tomoyo estaba jugando sus cartas. Tenían que hacerlo ahora si o si.

Shaoran no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad para reconciliarse con Sakura así que solo asintió la cabeza y salieron del edificio.

Y así es que Sakura no podía levantar la mirada del suelo mientras caminaban de regreso a casa. No sabía que decir y tenía el sentimiento de que todo se había arruinado. Porque ella quería a Shaoran y Shaoran nunca la iba a amar.

—Sakura yo… — Shaoran no sabía que decir pero tenía que empezar por algún sitio – Lamento lo del otro día no quise decir aquellas cosas. ¿Sabes? No quiero que importe lo que yo siento… — Y ahí está, lo había dicho. Esperaba que fuera suficiente

—¿Qué no importe?— Sakura despego la vista de suelo con el corazón latiéndole desbocadamente. Estaba comenzándose a enfadar.

—Si, ya sabes. Que no importe el que tu y yo solo seamos amigos –Shaoran estaba preocupado. Tal vez había dicho algo impropio. Pero no entendía por qué.

—¡Pues da la casualidad que si me importa! ¡Yo si estoy enamorada de ti!— Sakura lo había soltado sin detenerse a pensar. Se llevo las manos a la boca en cuanto lo dijo.

—Sakura… — Shaoran tenía los ojos abiertos en gesto de sorpresa. Pero se estaba comenzando a formar una sonrisa en ellos.

—¿Vienes a burlarte? ¿O a decirme lo que ya sé? Sé que no puedes sentir nada por mí pero… —Sakura se había sonrojado. Listo, toda su relación al traste por no poderse controlar. Si sería…

—Sakura yo… — Shaoran no cabía de felicidad. Se empezó a acercar lentamente a Sakura

—No necesito que me quieras por lastima Shaoran – Sakura estaba a punto de llorar. No sabía que Shaoran había dicho esas cosas por miedo y que ahora que ya no temía a nada no cabía en sí de la felicidad.

—Sakura yo… perdóname— Le dijo al quedar pegado a ella y bajar su cabeza con dirección a sus labios.

—No tengo nada que…— Intento decir la chica antes de que Shaoran interrumpiera su locución con sus labios. Shaoran no podía soportar más la necesidad de tenerla cerca. De sentir sus labios y de tocarla para creer que aquello era real. Empezó suave, lento para que la chica no temiera de sus intenciones. Pero fue la propia Sakura que demando algo más, algo que estaba escondido dentro de su corazón. Con esa demanda el beso cobro cierta intensidad hasta que Shaoran tuvo que separarse. Porque con el mínimo roce sabía que le quería habitar en esos labios, reclamarlos y nunca abandonarlos.

—¿Shaoran? – Dijo Sakura al separarse y con los labios rojos e hinchados. El chico cerro los ojos para reunir el valor de decir lo siguiente;

—Es cierto, no estoy enamorado de ti. No me gustas siquiera. No quiero formar una pareja. –Sakura lloraría si Shaoran no hubiera tomado su rostro entre las manos y le hubiera dicho al oído—Te amo. No puedo estar sin ti y la relación que tenemos es lo que más me importa.

—Pero… — Sakura estaba sorprendida y ansiosa. Ese beso se había convertido en algo que había ensencido su interior, con un ardor que no podía ser apagado más que en los brazos de su otrora mejor amigo.

—Dame la oportunidad de amarte como te mereces –Le dijo mientras la abrazaba con dulzura.

—Shaoran yo… — El chico se despego con preocupación – Yo soy quien te va a amar – Y sin más continuaron con la sesión de besos como si en ello se les fuera la vida.

¿Crees que le diga lo del grupo Amamiya? – Pregunto Daidouji a Eriol con cámara en mano. Su plan había salido de maravilla, y eso que se encontraban a medio camino entre la casa de Sakura y el recinto.

—Lo dudo – Contestó el chico mirando desde unos binoculares. – Al menos por algún tiempo. –Aunque quiso agregar que eso sería el principio.

**_Fin_**

* * *

**_Epilogo_**

_7 años después_

—Señor Amamiya – Un Shaoran recién graduado de la escuela de comercio se sentaba en aquella casa propiedad del abuelo de Sakura. Lo siguiente no sería fácil. Pero había lidiado con Touya todos esos años, así que ya sabía a quien le había sacado el carácter su cuñado.

—Joven Li – Le contesto con una sonrisa el adulto.

—He venido después de presentarme aquí con el señor Kinomoto a informarle que… —Shaoran estaba haciendo una reverencia hasta que se vio interrumpido

—Se va a casar con mi nieta – Le contesto el anciano con una sonrisa. No era una sorpresa y sabía que no tenía nada que ver la fortuna de ambas familias. Eran almas gemelas esos dos. Shaoran lo miro sorprendido pero solo asintió.

—Esta bien. Tenga… — Y el abuelo le entrego una lista y una placa que decía "Propiedad de Li&Li" –Digale a Sakura que escoja uno. Se la regalo. Y dando las gracias se marcho.

Al llegar a casa de Sakura, Shaoran cumplió con el encargo. Y le enseño la lista a Sakura, que asombrada miraba le directorio de hoteles fabulosos alrededor del mundo. Era muy generoso de parte del abuelo regalar la luna de miel.

—¿Y que dijo el abuelo?

—Me dio esto… — Le enseño la placa – Y dijo que el hotel que quieras es tuyo— Sakura abrió los ojos como platos.

Y fue así que entendió que jamás se acostumbraría a ser parte de la familia de su madre.

* * *

*Sakura significa flor de cerezo(por si alguien lo olvido)

*Hanamori. Literal "Bosque de flores"

*Campus Clamp. Familiar para los lectores de "Clamp School Detectives" o de "Horitsuba" Una escuela todo en uno.


End file.
